Danke Schoen
by kimpy
Summary: Geeky Edward Cullen meets shy Bella Swan in 9th grade biology lab. When best friends fall in love, can it ever really work? Finalist in the NaughtyHeels '80s contest.


**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title: DANKE SCHOEN**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want, The Smiths **

**Pen Name: Kimpy0464**

**Characters: Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight; I just imagine SM's characters with 80s hairstyles.**

**Summary: One day in 9****th**** grade biology, the shy new girl, Bella Swan, is assigned to sit next to the beautiful nerd Edward Cullen. They quickly become best friends, but will either one admit to being in love with the other?**

**Link to FFnet account: .net/u/1868476/**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME GET WHAT I WANT**_

Good times, for a change

See, the luck I've had

Can make a good man

Turn bad

So please, please, please

Let me, let me, let me

Let me get what I want

This time

Haven't had a dream in a long time

See, the life I've had

Can make a good man bad

So for once in my life

Let me get what I want

Lord knows it would be the first time

Lord knows it would be the first time

_Jake and I are in the Forks High parking lot, and I'm going over the basics of how to drive a car. He just got his Driver's Permit, and of course wanted to go out to practice the second we get home. I remember feeling exactly the same way, so I can hardly blame him. I just hope he has some semblance of his mother in him; if he takes after me, the Volvo is positively doomed._

_I have the radio on low, having already given him the lecture on the importance of: A) Not listening to the radio while driving; B) Not talking on the cell phone while driving; and C) ABSOLUTELY not texting while driving. All of a sudden, I hear an announcement come over the radio—John Hughes is dead. Those four words transport me immediately back to my 9__th__ grade biology lab._

It's the first day of 9th grade biology. I love science in general, and biology in particular. While I love the academic aspect of school, being in middle school sucks. Somehow, all the girls from elementary school became crazy the second they walked into the doors of Forks Middle School. They used to be fun, and we'd hang out on the playground, but now they all hang around in big groups, they laugh and flirt, and constantly put on lip gloss. Plus, their IQs all dropped by about 100 points. It's ridiculous, so I avoid them all as much as possible. Apparently, they didn't get the memo that I'm not interested; I still get notes shoved in my locker daily, and Jessica and Lauren are always running into me. Literally. _Crazy_.

Because of this, all my friends are now guys. I mostly hang with Emmett and Jasper; we've known each other since kindergarten. Sadly, I don't have many classes with either of them, so I'm all on my lonesome for bio. I'm channeling my best _don't fucking sit by me because I may bite_ body language so the crazy girls stay away. It must have worked, for no one else occupies the other stool at my lab table. I'm relieved, because I hate having to work with other people on lab assignments; I always end up doing all of the work, and they get the credit. I hate that kind of shit.

Suddenly, the crazy girls start talking in a hushed whisper. I look up to see why, and I see _her_. Big, brown eyes, opened wide in fear. Wavy brown curls that fall over her shoulders. Black leggings that reveal the most gorgeous pair of legs I've ever seen. But fuck it all, she's wearing one of those stupid tunic things that hides her ass and tits.

_God, why are you so cruel? You deliver this hot snatch to me, and I can't even check her out properly? What is this fuckery?_

She's talking to Mr. Banner, showing him her schedule, and he points towards me. I look around, and realize that there are no other empty seats, so she's going to sit with me.

_No, no, no, not by me!! I'll have a hard on for an entire school year if she sits here! Jesus, Cullen, untuck your shirt before you stand up and she sees you tenting in your jeans!_

She looks really scared as she walks towards my lab table. She's absolutely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's biting her lower lip, so I can tell she's nervous. As she sits down, her eyes dart over to me. I think she's waiting for me to say something.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I hold out my hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

When she touches her hand to mine, it tingles. We both look at each other with surprise, so I know she felt it, too.

"Are you new here?"

_Duh, Cullen, ask the obvious, why don't you??_

"Um, yeah, I just moved up here to live with my dad."

_Swan. Huh, she must be Chief Swan's kid. I didn't know he had one._

"Do you like science?"

She furrows her brow. "That's kind of a weird question."

"Well, if we're going to be lab partners, I felt like I should at least know if you're going to work with me or not."

"I have a very good GPA, thank you very much. I won't drag you down, if that's what you're implying."

"You don't have to get snippy about it. I was just curious."

She huffs to herself and crosses her arms. Looks like it's the end of our conversation. I cross my arms to match hers. We trade glares back and forth at each other the rest of the hour. I can hardly wait for class to be over and I get up to leave right as the bell rings.

_Crazy. Just like the rest of the girls._

****************

The month of September whizzes by, and our first major lab project is assigned in biology. Bella and I will have to work together outside of school, and that prospect makes me cringe. I still think she's crazy, but she also gives me major wood. How the hell are we going to work together if all my blood rushes straight to my cock every time I look at her? I'm going to have to wank at least once before I see her; it's the only solution available.

We talk about when to meet, and decide that she'll come over to my house on Saturday morning. I wake up that day with morning wood, so I hop in the shower to take care of things. I've never even kissed a girl before, but I imagine seeing Bella naked, and I cum in like 10 seconds flat. I finish with my shower, and naked Bella pops into my head again. I'm fucking hard as hell.

_Jesus, I just took care of this! I am so fucked today._

I beat off again, and try to keep my mind fixated on the Golden Girls afterwards. Anything except Bella Swan.

*****************

Slowly, over the course of a few months, Bella and I actually become friends. She's a totally cool girl, one I can actually talk to, and she's pretty smart. We work well together, and we're both getting As in the class. We start hanging out, because it turns out she's kind of a loner, too. She's not a total geek, like me, but she's quirky, and the other girls don't like her all that much. It's just because they're jealous. Bella is pretty and cool, and they're all harpies, so they attack her constantly. I feel like it's my job to keep the wolves at bay for her.

There's a new movie coming out that we both really want to see, called _Sixteen Candles_. We've never been to a movie together, so I ask Bella if she wants to go with me.

"You mean, like on a date?"

"No, just seeing a movie with a friend. You do that, right?"

"Oh." For some reason, she looks a little disappointed. "I guess we could do that."

"Did you want it to be a date?"

"NO! You're my friend!"

At the movie, we get popcorn, a bag of Twizzlers, peanut M+Ms, and Diet Coke. I fucking hate Diet Coke, but Bella won't drink anything else.

As we eat the popcorn, our hands keep touching, "accidentally." We have two straws in the pop, but we keep drinking out of the other person's straw. The Twizzlers always stick to the plastic, so Bella had the brilliant idea of opening up the entire bag, so we can easily just grab an entire whip without tearing the packaging to shreds. We keep grabbing the same piece of licorice. I'm watching the movie when all of a sudden my focus is interrupted by a big _THWACK_! on my head.

_What the fuck?_

"What the hell was that for, Bella?!"

"Because you keep grabbing the same piece of licorice as me. I couldn't resist."

"Well, knock it off. I actually came here to see a movie. And, you know, I'd kinda like to _watch_ the movie. It's an amazing concept, you pay to see a movie, and you watch it. You should try it sometime."

People are shushing us right and left. Bella just rams her shoulder into mine. I'm beginning to wonder if she isn't as crazy as the rest of the middle school girls after all.

Bella finally settles in and watches the rest of the movie. She leans over and whispers to me when Sam and Jake Ryan are kissing in front of her birthday cake. "Oh my God, Jake Ryan is so awesome!" I roll my eyes.

Once the movie is over, Bella and I are discussing it while we wait for my mom to pick us up.

"You know what, Cullen, you are totally the Geek to my Sam. That was us to a 't'."

"I resent that! I'm not a geek!"

_I'm the only one who gets to refer to myself as a geek!_

"Edward, you are _such_ a geek it isn't funny."

_Fuck me. It's pretty obvious, I guess._

"Well then, are you going to let me see your underwear?"

She whacks me on my arm. "Don't get any funny ideas!"

**************

The rest of 9th grade kind of passes in a series of boring weeks, made better by the time I get to spend with Bella. I'm hanging out less and less with Emmett and Jasper, because they both have girlfriends. I don't have a girlfriend, but Bella is becoming my best friend. We always tease each other and stuff, but we have a lot of fun, too. We like a lot of the same things, and the more I get to know her, the more I like her. I think she's beautiful and she still gives me a total boner on a daily basis, but we're just friends, and I'm okay with that.

Over the summer, Bella hangs out at my house all the time because her dad works. We ride our bikes to the municipal pool almost every day, and I get to see Bella in a bikini. Now that her tits and ass aren't hidden from view, I get to stare at them daily. I get away with it, because I wear sunglasses, so she can't tell I'm looking at her. I thank God that I have swim trunks to hide my hard on; I spend most of my time lying on my stomach. So does Bella, and I can see the smooth curve of her ass. When she props herself up so she can read in that position, her tits squish together, and I can see her cleavage. After she swims in the pool, her nipples get really hard, which makes me really hard. It's a vicious but incredibly erotic circle. I try so hard not to think about Bella's body, nearly naked in front of me, but I'm a 15 year-old guy—how the hell can I possibly stop thinking about it? I imagine myself lying on top of Bella, rubbing my rod over the crack in her butt, reaching around her to hold her tits in my hands. I think about it all the fucking time. Bella probably thinks I have the world's smallest bladder, because I constantly go to the locker room to beat off.

****************

10th grade is the most miserable year in my existence. I still have my fucking braces and my zits are even worse than last year. I only have one class with Bella, but we have assigned seats. Hers is next to that fucktard, Mike Newton. We still sit together at lunch every day, but Newton starts to sit with us, too. He's a fucking idiot, so I don't know why Bella likes him.

One day after lunch, when I'm walking her to class like I always do, my world comes to a standstill.

"Mike asked me to go see a movie with him this weekend."

"_WHAT_?! You didn't say yes, did you?"

She bristles at my tone. "Of course I did!"

"Why?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Edward, I don't know why this is such a big deal to you! You should be excited for me, because a guy actually thinks I'm cute. Why do you have to be such an asshole about it?" Her voice cracks, too, and I can see she has tears in her eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just think he's a jerk. I want someone better for you."

"Yeah, who? You?"

"No, not me, duh!"

"Just forget it, Edward. I'm late to class."

_I think I'm in love with my best friend. Shit._

******************

Bella and Mike have plans to see _The Breakfast Club_. I was going to see it with her, because we both decided that John Hughes is our favorite director, but she fucking goes to see it with that asshole Newton. Now I have to see it by myself.

It's the first Saturday all year that we haven't hung out together. I'm feeling totally mopey, so I put on the Smiths. _Hatful of Hollow_. My favorite song, _Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want_ comes on. All I can do is think of Bella, her hot little body in that fucking bikini, and then picture her kissing Mike Newton at the movies. I feel like I need to throw up. I put the album on repeat and lay on my bed the rest of the afternoon.

The phone rings, jarring me awake. It's on my private line.

_Who the fuck would be calling me this late?_

"Yeah?" I hear crying in the background. "Bella?"

"Edward, I need you. Can I please come over?"

"Bella, what is it? What happened?"

"I can't say…I just need to see you."

"Of course. I'll wait by the door."

The longest ten minutes of my life passes, and Bella rides up on her bike. She doesn't even pull to a stop; she basically jumps off and runs over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Bella, what?"

She just shakes her head into my shoulder, hugging me and sobbing.

I shift my body so my arm is around her, escort her into my house, and then down to my room. I guide her to my bed, and turn on the music to drown out the sound of her crying.

I sit down next to her and she crawls into my lap. Normally, I'd be thrilled to be this close to Bella, but now all I can think of is that I'm going to have a woody the size of Texas while Bella is upset and crying. It isn't like I can help it, but I'm sure she wouldn't understand. She simply has no idea how worked up I get over her fucking doe eyes, especially when they're full of tears. I shift to sit cross legged so it keeps her from directly sitting on my junk.

We sit there without saying a word, music playing, Bella sobbing. I rub her back, kiss the top of her head, and hold her tightly.

"He didn't mean it, Edward. He didn't fucking mean it."

"Who didn't? Mean what?"

"Who do you think? The fucking idiot you warned me to avoid."

"Newton? _What the fuck did he do to you, Bella?_" My hands tighten into fists, and I want to rip Newton's nutsack off.

"It was just a dare. Lauren and Jessica dared him to ask me out, and to pretend he liked me. He doesn't even like me!"

"Bella, I'm so sorry that happened. I wish…"

"You wish what?"

"Nothing."

"No, Edward, tell me. Please."

"I wish I was actually big enough to kill that motherfucker. That's what I wish."

"You have to promise me you won't do anything to him, Edward. Promise me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He hurt you, he fucking _hurt_ you, Bella!"

"I'll be fine. He didn't do anything physically, at least."

"It doesn't matter that it wasn't physical. The fucktard hurt you!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, you're my friend."

"I don't think you'd get that upset if it was Jasper or Emmett."

"Yeah, well, they're guys. They can fend for themselves."

"Is that really the reason, Edward?"

"Of course it is. I wouldn't lie to you."

"You lie to me all the time."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I would _never_ lie to you!"

"Then why are you always trying to hide the fact that you pop a boner whenever I'm around you?"

"I'm a 16 year-old guy; I always have a boner."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going home." She tries to scoot away from my lap, but I grab on to her and hold her tightly to my chest.

"No!" I shout, then find myself. A few seconds later, I say softly, "I didn't want you to know that you affect me that way. I didn't want you to be embarrassed that geeky Edward Cullen is always hard for you. I didn't want to lose you as a friend, Bella. That's the only thing I've ever lied about to you. Really."

"You know the only reason I accepted Mike's invitation is because I wanted to make you jealous."

"What?!"

"It's true. I kinda felt like you liked me last summer, when you would stare at me in my bikini all the time."

"You knew about that?" I blush.

"Edward, you weren't very discrete. I mean, all those bathroom trips?"

"But you're a girl, how would you know about that kind of stuff?"

"I read a lot, doofus! I kept waiting for you to say something, but you never did. I kind of wanted to force your hand."

"Why didn't you just say something? Or ask me?"

"It's pretty bad if a girl has to ask you if you like her. No one is going to do something like that."

"I guess you're right."

"I've liked you since the very first time I saw you, walking to my lab seat in bio."

"But you didn't even know me."

"I knew enough to see that you were incredibly handsome. Your green eyes, I noticed them right away. I've never seen such green eyes. You weren't like any other boy I've ever known. You may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I never wanted more."

"Bella, I had a hard on the minute I saw your brown eyes staring at me. You looked so scared and freaked out. I'm always rock hard whenever you're near me. I'm sorry about that, but I just can't help it."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm not. I think it's the most flattering thing in the world. To be pretty enough that a guy gets hard for you."

I notice that my wallowing song from earlier in the day is on, as if Morrissey is crooning angst just for us. I repeat my pledge silently:

_Please, please, please, let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want this time._

Before I realize what's happening, Bella leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. My cock goes so apeshit, you'd think that she pulled it out and was wanking me off. When she pulls her lips away, I let out a groan before I can stop it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Edward, remember you said you never lied to me?"

I heave a big sigh. This new discovery of hers is going to be painful. "I didn't want you to stop."

"Then don't."

She turns towards me, so that we're both sitting cross legged, with her legs around my hips, and my legs around hers.

This time, I lean in to her for the kiss. Her lips are so warm and soft. I open my mouth a little bit, wrapping my lips around her upper lip. Now it's her turn to moan. I feel her small hands wrap around the nape of my neck, weaving into my hair, and she's pulling me into a deeper kiss. I feel her tongue touch my lips, and my dick nearly tears a hole through the front of my jeans. Startled, I gasp and withdraw from our kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I shake my head adamantly. "No, absolutely not! It was just a little too…intense."

"Can we try again? I really liked it."

I answer with my lips. I open my mouth more widely this time, silently asking her permission to deepen our kiss. To my sheer delight, she complies. Our tongues touch each other, and they're so smooth and wet. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. I decide that there is nothing better than kissing Bella Swan. Forever. Who needs oxygen when they have Bella's lips to kiss?

We make out for about an hour, trying all different kinds of kissing. I really want to feel her boobs, but I think that would be asking too much. Finally, around 11:00, we break it off, knowing that Charlie will want her home by curfew. I offer to ride my bike home with her, so she won't be all alone, and to my surprise, she accepts.

My dick is so hard on the way to Bella's house, I'm amazed I can even peddle my bike. Things calm down a little bit by the time we get there, thank goodness. I walk her to the door to make sure she gets in safely, and she turns to kiss me again.

_Just when I thought I was safe…Mr. Happy returns for more Bella goodness._

"Bella, for the record, I told you Mike Newton was a fucktard! Anyone who would give up the chance to kiss you has to be brain dead."

"Thank you, for being there for me. I don't say that enough. You're a really good friend."

"_Friend?!_"

"You know what I mean," she leans over to kiss me goodnight.

_I will never understand girls. I just never will._

************************

We make plans to see _The Breakfast Club_ together the following weekend. We do the same thing we do every time we see a movie: Popcorn, Twizzlers, peanut M+Ms, and Diet Coke. I try to make Bella understand what a sacrifice I'm making for her in drinking Diet Coke, but she just answers with her standard Twizzlers _THWAK!_ to my shoulder. She doesn't bug me as much as usual during this movie, she pays pretty close attention. A few minutes in, I feel Bella's head lean onto my shoulder. She snakes her arm through mine, and starts to hold my hand. While I'm thrilled to be sitting next to her so comfortably, things start to get uncomfortable for me pretty quickly. Our hands are clasped, but they happen to be resting on my thigh. Anything in the general area between my knee and my groin is an automatic signal to my dick to wake up and check out the scene. It's uncomfortable and awkward. I'm trying to shift around and find a way to readjust myself, but I don't want Bella to see. I decide to go to the bathroom to regroup.

One thing I've learned since I first started getting hard ons is that it is much more comfortable to simply position my dick facing upwards, so that if it gets hard, it isn't going to get caught in my jeans. Somehow, my dick got rearranged before I sat down, and resulted in a very uncomfortable situation. I decide to quickly beat off, so I can watch the rest of the movie more comfortably.

When I get back to my seat, Bella leans over and whispers to me, "What took you so long? Did you decide to beat off?"

I look at her with shock on my face, but she's still watching the movie. I realize she's kidding.

"Yeah, I can hardly contain myself around you; I feel like I have to beat off every 15 minutes or so."

That earns me a _THWACK!_ on the head with a Twizzlers.

_Oh Bella, if only you knew how true that actually was!_

When the movie is over, Bella is quiet as we wait for my mom to pick us up. I hear a slight sniffle, which raises alarm bells all over in my mind.

"Bella?"

"I'm okay. It's just kind of a sad movie."

"Well, high school is a pretty sad place. Personally, I can't wait for it to all be over and we can get on to our real lives."

"Edward, we're only in 10th grade. Do you have any idea how long it is going to be before high school is over?"

"I know, but when you're a geek, you have to wait things out. My life is supposed to be miserable until I'm done with high school."

"Why do you think you're a geek, by the way?"

"Umm, because I have braces, zits, I'm awkward, and smart."

"You know you're ridiculously good looking, right?"

I chuckle to myself. "Yeah, right."

Bella says quietly, "I think I'm a lot like Allison, but I really want to be like Claire."

"What?!"

"In the movie. I'm really good at hiding how weird I really am."

"You're not weird. You're totally hot. What gave you the idea that you're weird?"

"Two things: Jessica and Lauren."

"Yeah, well they're just stupid, bitchy idiots. Why would you ever listen to them? You're much smarter and prettier than they are."

"But they're the ones who are popular."

"Let me tell you something, and I want you to really listen to this. I used to have a lot of friends in elementary school. Things weren't too competitive, and the boys and girls pretty much all got along. But something really weird happened before we all went to middle school, and the girls all changed overnight. When 6th grade started, I realized that I couldn't stand any of the girls who used to be my friends. All of a sudden, they were hanging out in packs, giggling at everything, and acting stupid. Who told them that acting stupid was a good thing? See, you've never acted that way—you're smart, and you don't hide that fact. That's why you're my friend."

"Well, it doesn't necessarily feel good being the smart one that all the other girls resent. I don't really have any friends who are girls."

"No matter what, Bella, you will always be _my_ friend. I promise. You aren't weird at all. You're smart, and interesting, and funny. Don't ever let stupid girls like Jessica and Lauren dictate your behavior. You're way better than they are, so don't forget that."

Bella leans in and gives me a big hug. She doesn't say anything more about it, but I understand how she feels.

I whisper into her ear, "I will always be the Brian to your Claire, Bella—the geek to your beautiful, quirky self. John Hughes must have studied us before writing his script."

That admission earns me an extra squeeze and kiss on my cheek. I take it, gladly.

*****************************

Somehow, Bella and I survive 10th grade. She doesn't go on any more dates, thank God, but we only made out that one time. It's kind of like we never talk about it, but it's always hanging over us. She still gives me wood every time I see her. The older she gets, the more beautiful she becomes. I wish I could tell her how much I'm in love with her, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. So, for now, I'm trying to enjoy our friendship.

During the summer before 11th grade I find myself growing taller, filling in, and getting my braces removed. Like the previous summer, Bella and I keep to ourselves, read, and goof around at the pool. All the popular kids hang out there, since there is little else to do in our small town. Bella's body is going through some noticeable changes, the kind that are meant to drive me insane. Her ass becomes rounder, her hips curvier, and her tits, _thank you, Jesus_, grow larger. Her bikini looks even smaller than last summer's, and it's nearly impossible for me to hide the tenting in my shorts, especially since I have more to handle in that department. And I handle it plenty, every time thinking of Bella's round ass, or her perky tits.

Jessica and Lauren always seem to walk by our towels, and they are so unsubtle. I have never expressed interest in either of the skanks, but they still keep trying. I think half the reason they do it is to be mean to Bella.

Jessica and Lauren aren't the only one noticing the physical changes that are taking place between Bella and me. Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie walk past Bella all the time, and always manage to get into a pushing match in front of her towel.

_Jesus, they are such fucktarded amateurs it isn't funny._

Bella giggles every time they do it, turning to me and rolling her eyes. The antics, pathetic as they are, help to keep us occupied, and before we know it, summer is over and junior year is about to start. We've both been invited to the unofficial, but annual, senior high Labor Day Bonfire. We can't decide whether or not to go, but knowing that we can rely upon each other there, as unofficial dates, we decide to at least check it out.

We find Emmett and Jasper there with their girlfriends, Rosalie and Alice. The six of us kind of hang out together, catching up on what we did over the summer. Bella takes off for a minute to find us some pop. I glance at my watch and notice that she's been gone for a while. I excuse myself to go look for her. Almost everyone there has been drinking, so I have to swim through the drunken crowd to find her. I get momentarily side tracked by Jessica and Lauren, who both try to pull me into the woods to make out. It's then that I notice Bella. Newton, Crowley, and Yorkie are hounding her as she grabs some cans of pop. She's trying to get rid of them, but they aren't listening. Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm at Bella's side.

"Fuck off, Newton! Leave Bella the fuck alone, asshole!"

"The geek comes out of the woodwork to save his poor maiden! What are you gonna do, Cullen? Calculate complex math for me?"

"Nope, fucktard," I begin, as I step to within inches of his face. Without warning, I take my flat palm and smash it into his nose. My dad once told me this was the perfect way to get someone out of your face. What he didn't bother to tell me is how bloody the procedure is. "I'm going to stop you."

"Jesus Christ, Cullen, what the fuck is your problem?"

"You are, asshole, when you get into Bella's face. I suggest you leave her alone from now on." I turned to Bella, grabbing her arm. "Let's get the fuck out of here, okay?"

Bella shakes her arm loose from my grasp. "What the hell, Edward?! Why did you have to hit him?"

"Because he was bothering you! I don't want him within 15 feet of you, especially after what he did to you."

"I can fend for myself, thank you very much!"

"Bella, what's wrong with you?"

"You just act like you own me sometimes, and it pisses me off. We're just friends, in case you hadn't forgotten. You don't fucking want me, but no one else can have me either!"

"Oh, so you want those idiots to go after you? Sorry if I am keeping you from your new boyfriends. You know what, Bella? Go for it. Have a great time. I'm fucking out of here."

I turn on my heels and practically run to get away from the crowd that has gathered around Mike Newton. I start to walk home, by myself. I'm so pissed I don't care how Bella gets herself home.

About five minutes later, she catches up with me.

"Edward!"

I stop walking and turn to face her. "What, Bella?"

"You can't just walk away like that. It doesn't solve anything!"

"I just don't understand you at all! One minute you act like you want me, the next, you get pissed off when I try to defend you. I can't do this anymore, Bella, I just can't. My stomach always feels like it is in a knot when it comes to you."

"Funny, you just stole my line! I can't figure out if you like me or hate me!! I can't do anything right in your eyes." I hear her start to sniffle, and I know it's all over.

"Bella…."

"Just forget it. Go. See if I care."

That's what it takes for me to snap. I impulsively grab her arm and drag her over to a nearby tree. I set her back against it, and place my hands on either side of her head. I lean in, so I am inches away from her face.

"I wish I could, but I can't fucking forget it. I'm always thinking of you. All you have to do is look at me with your big doe eyes, and my cock is hard." To emphasize my point, I lean my rock hard dick into her stomach so she can feel just what it is she does to me. I hear her breath catch in her throat and she lets out a little moan.

"Every time I see you, all I can think about is what it would be like to fuck you. I want to squeeze your tits and lick your nipples. I want to see what your pussy looks like; I've fucking dreamed about it for years. I want to know what sounds you make when you cum. I want to feel how wet you get. I've never made out with anyone except you, and I don't want anyone but you. I want to do all sorts of nasty things to you that friends should never do to each other. I want you so bad, Bella, I can't be your friend anymore. Looking at you without being able to touch you is pure fucking torture. Seeing Newton and those other assholes trying to get you made me crazy."

"All I've ever wanted was for you to want me, Edward. I've been waiting for _you_. I've been telling you for years how much I wanted it, but you never did anything about it. The kiss you gave me last year was the hottest thing that's ever happened to me. How can you possibly think I want anyone else after a kiss like that? I know we're best friends, but I don't want to be your friend anymore, either. Do you know what it's been like, watching you, seeing Jessica and Lauren try to attract you? You have no idea how much I want you to do all those things you just mentioned. I want to feel your hands all over me. I want to see you naked. I want to touch your hard cock. Seeing you in your swim trunks all summer long was horrible—all I could do is imagine what you looked like without them on. I felt like such a perv."

My rod is insanely hard. All I want to do was strip Bella naked and pound into her. The only problem is that we are 17 years old, both virgins, and all we'd ever done was kiss. So I do the next best thing, I fuck her mouth with my tongue.

I grab either side of her face and kiss her hungrily, trying to show her all the passion I had stored up in my body since the first day I met her. She held my head as hard as I held hers, and her lips are just as desperate as mine. We are both moaning loudly, and I start kissing my way along her jaw and nibble on her earlobe. I lick the inside of her ear, and am surprised by the taste. It never occurred to me that it might taste weird. I don't care though, because it is Bella's ear. I am sucking on Bella Swan's ear! I lick her beautiful neck and feel her swallow hard underneath my tongue—it is a total rush to see how I can affect her. I grind my hips into her, my cock needing to feel the heat of her body. Bella's hands move to my ass, sliding her hands into my back pockets. She starts squeezing, and I let out an uncontrolled groan.

"Bella, as much as I love what we're doing, I didn't expect to make out with you in the middle of the woods. Can we go to my house, where we'll be more comfortable at least?

The minute we get into my room, Bella throws herself on my bed. I'm right behind her, of course. You gotta take advantage of that shit when it happens. Bella Swan? On my bed? Waiting to make out with me? I must have done something very good in my life to deserve this.

I don't waste any time—I pull her into my lap and pick up my kissing where we left off outside. Again, if I can't fuck her with my dick, at least I can fuck her with my tongue, which is what I do. Bella keeps moaning against my mouth, and it goes straight to my cock. I break apart from her mouth to catch my breath, and I take a calculated risk.

"Bella, can I feel your tits?"

She doesn't answer, she just untucks her shirt, and I unbutton it for her. My hands are shaking so hard, because I'm excited and nervous all at the same time.

_I get to be the first guy to touch Bella Swan's tits! How fucking lucky is that?_

When I open up her shirt, she is wearing a navy blue satin bra, and the first thing I notice is her cleavage—it's right in front of my face, begging to be touched and kissed. I start with just sliding my hands over her bra, and feel her nipples harden at my touch.

_Jesus, that's enough to make me cum right there!_

I cup her breasts in both of my hands and lean in to kiss her cleavage. She smells heavenly, and I would gladly take up residence in her cleavage for the rest of my life if it were a viable option. Her skin is so soft and pale there, I can't help rubbing my hands over and over, marveling at the sensation.

"Edward, do you want me to take off my bra?"

"Seriously? Of course! You never need to ask me that kind of shit, Bella! Just assume I'll want to do whatever you let me do, okay?"

She giggles and unhooks her bra. I swallow hard as she shrugs her way out of it. She leans back and puts her hands behind her, so her tits pop out _right there_. In front of me, in their naked glory, are the two most perfect boobs known to man. Well, known to this man, at least. They are round with beautiful pink nipples that are all puckered. I instantly reach for them, not able to help myself.

_Oh, fuck, they're so soft and warm!_

I cup them in my palms and run my thumbs over her nipples. She lets out a really loud moan, which makes me realize that my parents could probably hear us if they are listening. As much as I want to keep my grips on Bella's boobs for the rest of my life, I need to put on some music to cover up our background noise. I kiss her quickly before hopping over to my stereo. She looks at me, slightly hurt and confused.

"I just need to put on an album so my parents don't hear us," I explain. "Any requests?"

She gives me a huge grin. "How about Simple Minds?" She fucking loves their song from the _Breakfast Club_ soundtrack.

"The choice is all yours m'lady, Simple Minds it is." I pop it on as quickly as I can, and get back to business with Bella.

While I was putting on the record, Bella crossed her arms in front of herself and started to shiver. I decide to remedy that by removing my own shirt. Being a biology geek, I know that skin-to-skin contact is the easiest way to warm up when you're cold. It's only natural that I would want to do that for Bella.

I pull her back into my lap, and I'm totally unprepared for the amazing sensation of her bare skin next to mine. We both shiver at the contact, and my hands instantly return to her beautiful tits. When I gently pull the nipple between my thumb and forefinger, she fucking whimpers, and I nearly lose it from the sound alone. She lies down on my bed, pulling me on top of her. I'm resting half my body on top of her, so I can play with one tit while she grinds away over my junk.

************

Being juniors is an improvement over last year. My classes are more interesting. Bella and I still spend all of our time together, and walk each other to classes. Newton still tries to annoy the shit out of me, bugging me whenever he can. Lauren and Jessica are both on the cheerleading squad, which is supposed to make me want them, apparently. The thing is, Bella and I are now officially an item. Ever since the bonfire, we gave up on trying to just be friends. So yeah, we're going out. All I can ever think about is making out with her. She's the most amazing girl in Forks, and she's swapping spit with _me_. Let's just say I let Morrissey croon alone to himself these days, because I totally have what I want.

_Pretty in Pink_ just opened, so of course Bella and I make it a date. John Hughes movie? Of course we go see it together. Again, the popcorn, the Twizzlers, peanut M+Ms and Diet Coke. I don't even bother to mention anything about the Diet Coke anymore. It's just one of the sacrifices you learn to make when you love someone.

_Yeah, I totally love Bella. I'm not ashamed to admit it._

The soundtrack for _P in P _is amazing, and 15 minutes into the movie, it is so obvious that I'm the Duckie to Bella's Andie. He's a really cool dude, but the girls always go for the hot rich kid, not the nice geek. I always worry, in the back of my head, that Bella will figure out some day that I'm just a geek, and she'll start dating Newton again. But for now, I decide I'm just going to enjoy every second I have with her, and make out with her as much as I possibly can. I lean over to Bella and whisper something about Duckie just going for it with Andie, which earns me a _THWACK!_ with the Twizzlers. It just ain't right if I don't get a licorice whipped at least once during a John Hughes film.

As we wait outside the movie theatre, Bella is very quiet. I assume that meant she didn't care for the film, so I ask her about it.

"Hmmmm? Oh, no, I liked it. Not as much as _Breakfast Club_, but it was great. I was just thinking about Duckie."

"What about him?"

"Andie went for the wrong guy."

"You think she should have dated that dork Steff?"

She gives me a sweet, sad smile, and shakes her head. "No, not Steff. Not Blayne. She should have gone with Duckie. He really loved her the most, and they were the best of friends. That's where you find the love that lasts. I should know."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I already found my guy, and you're Duckie, Blayne, and Steff all rolled into one. You're my sweet best friend, you're the sensitive guy I pine after like Blayne, and you're as rich as Steff."

"You know I'm the luckiest guy in the world, right? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, you're the coolest girl I've ever met, and somehow, you're okay with just me." I lean into her and give her a long, deep kiss, until my mom honking the horn rudely interrupts us. I flash her the stink eye, and she giggles. My mom fucking _giggles_?

For prom, Bella decides to do an Andie dress, and she insists upon my wearing the same tux as Blayne. My mom, agrees to make Bella's dress for her, since she has no mother in town. I don't really care what Bella wears, she'll always be the most beautiful girl in the room to me. When I see her walk down in that pink dress, she fucking takes my breath away.

***************

Senior year finally arrives, the torture of high school nearly over. Bella and I are so tight, it's hard to know where she stops and I begin. We're going to see _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, and we've been eagerly anticipating it. Even though we always get pressure to see John Hughes movies with our friends, we always see them together, just the two of us.

Bella and I are rolling in laughter during the entire movie. It is freaking hilarious, especially Ferris' naughtiness and Cameron's glum persona. There is a line Ferris says that instantly resonates with me: "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." That's what finally makes me decide to confront Bella.

We've known each other for years; there is no one who knows me more intimately than Bella. On top of that, we've been dating for over a year. We've done just about everything under the sun to do sexually, but I really want to have sex with Bella. We've been waiting, just because we're young, we're virgins, and we haven't been in a hurry. We've both started getting a little antsy about it, so Bella and I went to the teen clinic to get her the birth control pill. It's the safest thing to use, and the most effective, so we both went together. She's been on the pill since the summer, but we've never taken advantage of it. We've just been waiting for the right time. Ferris' comment makes me realize that it's kind of pointless to wait—we're ready, we're using birth control, and it's time to do this.

I decide to mention it on the way home. "So, Bella, there's a line in Ferris that got me to thinking…"

Bella looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "Mmhmm…"

"It's when Ferris says, 'Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around every once in a while, you could miss it.'"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it, and I think we should have sex."

"Edward, it's no surprise you want to get into my pants. That's hardly a new topic, after all."

"Well, I thought you wanted it, too. It's not like I want to force you."

"I wanted to see how you'd react if I played hard to get. No, I'm with you. I think we're ready."

_Oh praise baby jeebus!_

"Why didn't you say anything? How long have you been ready?"

"I don't know…the timing never seemed right. I felt a little embarrassed bringing it up. It felt kind of slutty for me to ask to have sex."

"_What_?! Bella, that's just crazy!! You're my girlfriend. We've been in a committed relationship for a year! Why in God's name would I ever think you are a slut?"

Her cheeks immediately flush a brilliant shade of pink. God, I love it when she does that. She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a shy grin. That kind of shit just drives me crazy and she knows it.

"You're treading in dangerous waters right now, baby. You cannot hold me responsible for causing permanent injury to your clothes when I rip them off. I'm just warning you."

That makes her giggle, but she quickly turns serious. "So, when do you think we should do it?"

"I don't know. How about right now?"

"You're such a pervtastic bastard, did you know that?!"

"Baby, I'm a 17 year-old male; my body is uniquely designed to be a horny 98% of the time."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Okay, so not tonight. How about a really nice birthday present—lose it on your 18th birthday?"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather get on my birthday."

*****************

My parents agree to let me have the house to myself for Bella's birthday. They make plans to go out themselves and won't be back until late. I spend the day with my mom, getting everything prepared. I've decided to make Bella dinner for her birthday, do it all romantic with candles and shit. I think she'll really appreciate the gesture, because she hates presents of all kinds. This will be low key and special.

When Bella arrives, she is stunning. I swear she gets more beautiful every time I look at her. I asked her to wear a dress tonight, and I'm in my suit, because I want this to be a special occasion for both of us. This is something to celebrate, a true milestone, and we'll always be each other's first. And, if I play my cards right, each other's only.

I've done my research on losing virginity—_I'm a fucking nerd, of course I did my research!!_ My dad has tons of medical reference books to use. I want to make sure things are just right for Bella. I've learned that losing your virginity doesn't have to be horribly painful, and I want to do whatever I can for her. I really want this to be an enjoyable experience for both of us.

I lead Bella to my bedroom, and I have lit candles all over to make it romantic. I put Roxy Music's album _Avalon_ on repeat, because it is the sexiest music on the planet. She looks nervous, so I go straight to her and take both her hands in mine.

"Nervous?"

"Yes, a little."

"Hey, Bella, it's only me," I whisper to her. "This is just our chance to show how much we love each other."

"I know, I'm just so excited and nervous all at the same time."

I lead Bella to my bed and push her shoulders gently so she sits down on the edge. I carefully remove her shoes. I explain what we're going to do as I undress her, in an attempt to soothe her and make her as relaxed as possible. I know this will go a lot easier for us if we're both relaxed. I unzip her dress, kissing down her back as I slowly ease the zipper down. I feel her shiver under my lips.

"It will be a lot easier for us, and less painful for you, if we approach this slowly and relax, so that's what this is all about. If you ever need me to stop, just let me know, and I will listen to you immediately, okay?"

She nods her head, and slips off my jacket. Then she stands up and lets her unzipped dress fall to the floor. She's wearing a bright blue bra and panties which looks flawless against her creamy pale skin. I can't help myself as I stand up and pull her into me.

"Jesus, Bella, you give me such serious wood! I can't believe I get to be the one to have you first. You're so fucking beautiful, do you have any idea the effect you have on me?"

She gives me her shy smile and shakes her head. I start to remove my tie, and Bella's hands quickly work on the buttons of my shirt. When she gets to the bottom, she runs her hand along my rod, and my cock jumps.

_God, I want her so much._

I undo my pants, and remove them in one swift movement along with my boxers. I pull Bella onto my bed with me and head straight for her tits. She has such an awesome rack it's insane, and her nipples are already puckered for me. I gently remove her bra and lavish attention on her breasts. I want to get her good and worked up, because that is supposed to minimize the pain she feels when we have sex for the first time.

As my mouth is working on her tits, I move my hand south. I slowly slide my hand under the elastic of her panties and instantly feel how wet she is. I love it that she wants this just as much as I do. She is so fucking gorgeous and hot; she has no idea how appealing she is. Just the thought of fucking her gets me going—I'm so glad I decided to beat off before she arrived, so I can last a little bit longer for her.

Then she says it. The words I've been longing to hear for years. "Edward, I'm ready for you." My cock leaps to attention for her.

"Those are the most wonderful words ever to come from your lips, baby. I'm going to slide some pillows under your ass—that position is supposed to feel good, but it is also supposed to make it easier on you the first time."

I grab my jar of lube, and rub it onto my cock. Bella's eyes bug out of her head.

"Do you know how much I love to see you stroking your dick? It's just so hot."

_Oh fuck me, it's all over. She's talking dirty._

"You know what I'm going to love even more? Having your cock inside me. I've wanted this for so long, Edward, you have no idea. Please, let me have it."

"Fuck, you are the most amazing girl ever created. Damn, I love you."

"I love you, too. C'mere, you."

"I'm going to go really, really slow Bella, so it won't hurt as much. I need you to be as relaxed as possible and just tell me when to stop so you can adjust to the sensation. Okay?"

"Yes. I need you, Edward. So bad."

I position my cock right at her entrance…

_oh my God she's so fucking wet_

and slide my head inside…

_Jesus that tight warmth swallowed my cock never felt anything so incredible_

Bella sucks in her breath.

"You okay?"

"Yep. Just keep going slowly."

I ease myself in, bit by bit, always stopping to let her adjust. Finally, I'm completely inside of her.

_shit now I get what everyone goes on about this is absolutely the best thing I've ever felt so fucking tight so fucking warm_

I start thrusting in and out, slowly, always checking to make sure Bella is okay.

_I wanna cum I need to cum right now Bella's pussy is heaven so wet so hot so tight so…oh fuck me, she's touching herself?!_

"Bella, that is so fucking hot…I…_fuck_…I'm gonna cum soon."

The minute I say that, I feel her pussy start to clench around me, and it's over. There is no way I was gonna hold back with that sensation literally gripping me. I hear Bella squeak out a moan/whimper combination, and it is by far the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life. I lie down next to her, spent, with a huge Cheshire Cat grin on my face.

She places her hand on my cheek. "I thought that was going to be so much worse than it was, but it only stung a little bit. Thanks for doing your research, baby."

"Bella, you gave me the greatest gift—we got to lose our virginity together. It had to be as special for you as it was for me. How could I do anything less?"

"You know, Edward, I truly love you. I've never loved anyone else. I don't think I ever will."

I turned over and kissed her. "You're all I will ever want, baby. I love you."

_On the way home, I stop by Blockbuster. Jake rolls his eyes at me as I go inside. I quickly grab our standbys: Movie popcorn in a bucket; Twizzlers; peanut M+Ms, and a Diet Coke. I rush back out to the car, and we head home. _

_I walk inside, and instantly go to find Bella. She's in the kitchen, of course, and quickly turns around to ask Jake how the lesson went. In typical adolescent fashion, he acts like it was no big deal and that he's an incredible driver, even on his first try. I beg to differ, but that's an argument for another day._

_When Bella's focus turns to me, she looks at the bag in my hands quizzically. I hand it to her. She peeks inside, then raises an eyebrow. "What's all this, baby?"_

"_John Hughes died today."_

_I hear her gasp. She places her palm on my heart, and does the same to her own. We both understand the significance._

_I pull Bella to me, and my lips crush into hers, expressing all the passion, the grief, the love, and the sadness that we both associate with him. In an instant, I'm that 15 year-old boy who gets his first kiss from the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. I'm the guy who gets thwacked regularly with a licorice whip. I'm the awkward, geeky adolescent that figured so prominently in John Hughes' films. _

_Jake interrupts my train of thought. "God Mom and Dad! Get a room! Gross!"_

_Bella giggles into my neck. I pull my head back a bit to gaze at my beautiful wife, to smile at my annoyed teenager, and think about how freaking lucky I've been to have everything I ever asked for in life, right here in front of me._

_So danke schoen, John Hughes. Because of you, I got what I want. _


End file.
